


Green-Eyed Monster

by disseria



Series: Clan of the Night Flowers [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Herbology, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Minor Character Death, Ninja, Original Character(s), Plants, Sex Pollen, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disseria/pseuds/disseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack completes the ritual, and Derek and Stiles go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> _The information provided in this story is not intended to act as a substitute for proper medical diagnosis, treatment, or care from your doctor. If you are currently taking medication prescribed by your doctor, do not stop taking it without consulting them. If you have any concerns regarding your medical condition please speak with your doctor first. All information provided in this story is for entertainment purposes only._

_Lavender_

_A plant long used by the magic community, lavender’s magical properties include clairvoyance, cleansing, consecration, happiness, healing, love, protection, purification, blessings, divination, dreams, harmony, sleep, and stability. It is commonly associated with the element of air._

_Lavender in the home brings peace, joy and tranquility, and it is an excellent herb for meditation. Lavender can also heighten your psychic senses, and is beneficial for those suffering from nightmares._

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Stiles asked, shining the flashlight at the map of the preserve. 

He and Mori had been assigned the northern most point of the star to plant their sapling. The forest spirit’s flower was at the center of the star, and their friends had been paired off to plant their saplings at the other points. The goal was for all of them to reach their spots and dig their holes by 11:45, so that they could simultaneously plant the saplings at midnight. Stiles wasn’t exactly worried, but from what he could tell, they were still over a mile away, and it was almost 11:30.

“I am sure, Stiles,” Mori replied. “I am a Night Flower, remember?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asked, sounding not unlike a small child.

“We can feel the pull of mystical energies,” she said. “I know where the flower is, so I know where we have to go.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, sounding surprised. “Can I do that?”

“Probably,” Mori said. “Maybe we can work on that after this is over.”

“Yeah, cool, okay,” Stiles said, folding up the map and shoving it into his backpack. He shined the flashlight into the trees, then swept the beam around them, looking for poison oak. “How long do you think until we get there?”

“Less than fifteen minutes, I think,” she said. “It would be faster if we were on a trail.”

“How long would it take you if you were by yourself?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know,” Mori mused. “Two minutes?”

Stiles laughed. “Sorry for holding you up.”

“I don’t get to just stroll through the woods very often,” she said, “especially at night.” She looked up at the few stars they could see through the forest canopy. “I like the sounds the forest makes at night, the crickets and the frogs. The animals sniffing for their food. It even smells different at night. I’m usually running as fast as I can, chasing after something. Occasionally being chased.” She laughed. “I’m usually so focused on my task, I don’t have time to notice the world around me. To just be. I know you wish you could move fast like us, but sometimes I think the people who have to move slowly are the lucky ones.”

“That sounds almost Buddhist,” Stiles commented, smiling as he thought about what she said.

Mori shrugged. “I was recently working at an old Buddhist temple in India. They have their own ways of dealing with things, but every once in a while, they need our help. I must have picked up a few things from them.”

They continued walking up the gentle slope, staying quiet mostly, listening to the forest. The forest floor was springy with dead redwood needles and twigs, and everything smelled earthy, and fresh. Stiles turned off his flashlight, trusting in Mori’s ability to lead them in the dark.

When they arrived at the spot, Stiles pulled off his backpack and pulled out the trowel he brought to dig the hole. They were in a small clearing, chosen so that the young sapling would have enough light to grow. Mori held the pot as she watched Stiles dig. A few minutes later, Stiles finished digging the hole. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 

“We have about ten minutes,” he said. “Should we get the sapling ready?”

“Sure,” Mori said, kneeling by the hole. 

Tipping the pot on its side, the soil came out easily, since it had only been put into the pot earlier that day. The sapling had a loose but well formed root ball, considering the fact that it had only been alive for a single day. Mori laid the sapling next to the hole, then stood up and looked at Stiles.

Stiles rubbed his pants with his hands nervously. “Now what?” he asked.

Mori smiled at him. “Now, we wait.”

They both sat down on the moist grass and looked up at the stars. The spongy soil was actually quite comfortable to sit on. Stiles took a deep breath and understood what the werewolves meant when they said something smelled green. It was a good place to sit.

“Can you believe this is all going to be over in a few minutes?” he asked, checking his phone for the eighth time.

“Yes?” Mori said, looking at him curiously.

Stiles chuckled. “I mean, this whole thing has been really nuts, you know? We’ve dealt with a lot of things, but this?” He shook his head and laughed. “It’s almost anticlimactic, in a way.” 

“Am I ever going to have a normal life, Mori?” he continued, after a thoughtful pause. “Most werewolf packs, they live pretty normal lives, don’t they?”

“I think you might actually know more about werewolves than I do,” Mori said.

“No, yeah, I know, I mean I’m just saying with this whole Spirit Walker thing, things are always going to be attracted to me, aren’t they?” he said. Mori could hear his heart rate beginning to increase. “We are literally minutes away from sealing the deal with this whole forest spirit thing, but all I can think about is, what’s next? What is the next crazy thing that’s going to roll into town? Because, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

Mori placed a hand on his should to try to calm him down. “Listen to me, Stiles. You are not to blame for everything that has happened here. The Hale family lived here for a very long time before you were born. This forest spirit was here before there were any human beings on this planet. It’s true that there might be a little more supernatural activity here now because this is where you live, but think about this. If you weren’t here, if your mother and father had not decided to make Beacon Hills their home, who would be here to make sure this forest spirit didn’t wake up? There is no guarantee that Bill Welles wouldn’t have done what he did if you hadn’t been living here. At least now, with your abilities, we can stop him from killing everybody.

“And, as far as your abilities go, you just need more training. It is going to be harder for you, because you are considerably more powerful that Kaede or Lilyana, but I believe that you can control the amount of energy that is released from your body.”

“I’ve been training for four years, Mori,” Stiles said sadly. “I barely know any more now that when we first started.” He sighed as he checked his phone again. “Three minutes. I think we should get ready.”

Mori glanced at the hole and the sapling lying next to it. “I don’t think we can get more ready than we already are.”

“No, I mean, we can hold the sapling the hole and get ready to scoop the dirt into it right as the clock strikes 12.”

“Do you really think that is what everyone else is doing?” Mori asked, getting up from where she was sitting.

“I don’t know,” Stiles answered, “but if this doesn’t work, I don’t want it to be my fault.”

Mori smiled, but went along with his plan. She held the sapling upright in the hole as Stiles set the alarm on his phone to go off at midnight. Setting it on the ground, he placed his hands next to the small mound of dirt he had excavated from the hole.

They held their poses quietly for a full minute.

“Okay, now that we’re doing this, it feels kind of silly,” Stiles admitted.

“Well, we only have about a minute left, so we might as well stay like this,” Mori said.

Stiles laughed. “Please tell me this is the weirdest thing you’ve ever done while on assignment as a Night Flower.”

Mori though about it for a moment, but they both forgot about the question as Stiles’ alarm went off. He quickly shoved the dirt into the hole and they both patted it down around the sapling so that it would stand by itself. Stiles pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and emptied its contents around the sapling. 

“Well, I guess that’s it,” Stiles said, reaching for his backpack so he could put the empty water bottle in it.

His hand closed around empty air.

“What?” he said turning to look, only to notice that not only was his backpack gone, but the whole clearing as well.

“Mori?” he said, turning to look for her. 

Instead of Mori, he saw his mother, standing in a sea of white.

Stiles ran to her and hugged her, forgetting for a moment everything that was going on. Holding on to her shoulders, he took a step back.

“What are you doing here, mom?” he asked, is voice filled with awe. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “You invited me, Stiles. All that stuff with my bones and the apple tree. You asked me to be part of the ritual, so I came.”

 

* * *

 

_Dandelion_

_An herb of the air element, dandelion is particularly useful for divination and the summoning of spirits. Often associated with the underworld and necromancy, dandelion is required in many rituals for communicating with the dead, increasing psychic ability, and for walking between realms._

_Dried dandelion root brewed into a tea can bring about true dreaming and enhance the gift of second sight, and even children understand this herb’s ability to make wishes come true._

 

* * *

 

“Oh my God!” Stiles exclaimed, or tried to anyway. It actually came out quite calmly. He’d forgotten how this place seemed to suppress emotions. “You’re not trapped here now, are you? Did the ritual bind you to the preserve?”

She waved the comment aside. “I wanted to come,” she said. “I want to be here. Once you started the ritual, I became curious, so tried to figure out what you were up to. That’s when I found out about Bill Welles and what he had been doing.”

“You know what happened?” Stiles asked.

Claudia nodded. “Even spirits like to gossip.” She smiled and sat down. On what Stiles wasn’t sure, but he sat down next to her.

“Bill wasn’t always crazy, you know,” she continued. “He really does care about the world, and all of its living things. The forest kamis could sense that. They were drawn to him, I guess you could say they felt a connection. Somehow, being around him all the time, it opened up a kind of channel between him and the spirit of the forest. 

“When it started dreaming, he got caught up in that. It gave him power, but it also drove him mad. That’s where he got the idea that the only way to save the world was to hit the reset button, wipe out everything so that life could start over, only this time without people. 

“He doesn’t understand the kamis, not really. He thinks the forest spirit is some kind of god who’s angry about what we’ve done. He thinks it wants vengeance. So, he started killing people. Blood magic, only he didn’t realize it. And, with each person he killed, his power grew, because the spirit of the forest came that much closer to waking. 

“You remember what I told you about the ‘Rage of the Sea’?”

Stiles nodded.

“Nature kamis sometimes react violently to unnatural deaths,” she reminded him. “Suicide and murder are outside of their understanding. The spirit of the forest is a nurturing being, even if its natural state is to basically be dormant. The sacrifices were very disturbing to it. It’s like poking a sleeping person in the shoulder. Only this person is ancient beyond all of our understanding, and big enough that by simply waking up, it will destroy everything.”

“So, did the ritual work?” Stiles asked. “Did we stop it from waking up?”

“In a sense,” she said. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” She looked up and gestured, as if waving for someone to approach her. “Come on,” she said. “Don’t be scared.”

Stiles looked to where she was waving, and saw two children, a little boy and a little girl, holding hands. They looked like they were two or three years old. The boy was dark-skinned, with tightly curled black hair, and the girl was fair, her hair straight and light blonde, falling down her back, but their eyes were identical: grass green, piercing and shy at the same time. Their clothing was green and brown, and looked to be made of rough, natural fibers. Even though they were little, Stiles could feel the immense power coming off of them.

“Are these forest kamis?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Claudia said, as the children climbed into her lap. “This is the spirit of the forest.”

“There’s two of them?” Stiles said, with as much shocked surprise as he could muster.

Claudia laughed. “There is only one spirit, but like I said, it’s ancient and huge. Immense. More than can be encompassed in a single being. So, to us, it manifests as two separate beings.” She hugged the children close to her and kissed each of them on the cheek.

“Why do they look so young?” Stiles asked. “I would have guessed they would look like two elderly people.”

“In terms of human understanding, the spirit of the forest is actually quite young,” Claudia said, looking quite happy to have children sitting in her lap. “Even though it is thousands of years old, maybe millions, it has always been asleep. It is far wiser that us, in ways that we cannot hope to comprehend, but in a lot of ways, it’s still a child. A child that just wants to be loved.” She looked up at Stiles and smiled. “They need a mother. Your ritual made the spirit of the forest part of our family. As the years go by, and the apple trees bear fruit, more seeds will sprout, more trees will grow, and the bond will only become stronger. I can stay here to make sure no one bothers them.

“I wasn’t able to be your mother for very long, Stiles,” she continued. “Now, I get to be a mother again.”

“So, I guess I have a spirit of the forest for a sibling now,” he mused, scratching the back of his head.

“Something like that,” Claudia said, laughing. She tilted her head to the side, as if listening for something. “Your friend is getting worried about you,” she said. “You’ll need to go soon.”

Stiles nodded. “Will I ever see you again?”

Claudia smiled and dipped her head. “Eventually, someday, we will be together again. But, I hope it won’t be for a very long time.”

Stiles placed a hand on each of the children’s heads, feeling suddenly very protective of them. He kissed the corner of his mother’s mouth, and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Lily of the Valley_

_Though it should never be ingested, lily of the valley is nevertheless a power herb to help increase mental prowess. An herb of the air element, its ritual signatures include happiness, memory, healing, tranquility, and purity. It can also be used in workings to prevent harassment._

_Essence of lily of the valley can foster an innocent childlike sense of inner knowing, and can help someone make decisions with an uncomplicated instinctual knowledge of what is correct and for their highest good._

 

* * *

 

Stiles opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, looking up at the stars with Mori kneeling over him.

“Are you all right?” Mori asked, nervously.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, grimacing as his head exploded in pain when he tried to get up. “Okay,” he gasped, “maybe not so much.”

Mori helped him get back on his feet and held onto him until she was sure he wasn’t going to fall over. “What happened?”

“Had a lovely visit with Mom, again,” he said, holding the back of his head. The pain was quickly subsiding, but it was still there.

Mori gently pulled him away from the sapling so he wouldn’t trample it. “The white room?”

Stiles nodded, gingerly.

“What did you see in there?” she asked.

“The spirit of the forest,” Stiles answered. “My mom is going to look after it.”

“Oh,” Mori said, sounding surprised. “I suppose that’s one way to take care of it.”

There was a rustling in the underbrush, and they both whipped their heads in its direction.

“What was that?” Stiles whispered.

“Someone is coming towards us,” Mori answered.

“Do we know them?” Stiles asked.

“It is not a friend,” Mori said, drawing her sword. “Stay here,” she instructed, and between one breath and another, she disappeared.

“No, wait!” Stiles exclaimed, grasping at the empty space where Mori had been standing. “Great,” he muttered to himself, and the rustling grew louder.

He tried shifting his sight, but the only mystical energy he could find was Mori’s pale violet glow up in a tree a few yards from where he was standing, and the soft golden light coming from the sapling.

Suddenly, Bill Welles stumbled into the clearing directly ahead of him. His face and clothes were dirty, and his shirttails were hanging loose. He looked like he’d been sleeping in the woods for a month. Stiles reached out with his other senses and noticed a distinct lack of power coming from the man.

“What did you do?” Bill asked, sounding anguished. He took a step towards Stiles. “It’s gone. It’s all gone. What did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles said, looking back to make sure he didn’t step on the sapling as he tried to create some distance between them.

Looking down, Bill saw the terra cotta pot and backpack lying on the ground. “Is that it?” he asked, pointing with a knife that Stiles only now realized he was holding. “What did you do!”

He took another step forward, and Stiles put himself between Bill and the sapling.

Stiles held out his hands. “Bill, stop! Okay, you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Bill looked up at him through glasses that were slightly askew. Even though he was still a good ten feet away, Stiles could see the sadness quickly turn into rage.

“I knew there was something weird about you when you came to visit me in Minneapolis,” he said with a sneer, pointing the knife directly at Stiles’ face. “You and your friends!”

Stiles scoffed. “Weird?! You’re calling _me_ weird? You’re the one who was running around the woods all hyped up on forest spirit juice, killing people so you could destroy the world!”

Bill lowered the knife and shook his head sadly. “You don’t understand. None of you do. I was trying to save us. And, you ruined it!”

Stiles widened his eyes, preparing himself to fend off an attack when a blade suddenly sprouted from Bill’s chest. He looked down at it in surprise, before it disappeared again with a sick sucking sound. When he collapsed to the floor, Mori was standing behind him. 

“You killed him,” Stiles said, stunned.

“He was going to kill you,” Mori said, “or the sapling.” She wiped the sword on Bill’s clothes and put it back in its sheath. “His death will serve as a closing to the blood rituals he was performing. It is done now.”

Stiles nodded numbly.

“Come on,” she said, tilting her head in the direction Stiles assumed his car was. “Let’s go home.”

Everyone was waiting for them back at the parking lot.

“What took you so long?” Derek demanded, sniffing at Stiles and inspecting him for damage. 

Stiles knew better than to fend him off; he would be nervous and irritable until he was sure Stiles was okay.

Derek stilled suddenly and moved so he could look Stiles in the eyes. “Bill was there?”

Stiles nodded. “Don’t worry; Mori took care of him. He won’t be causing any problems anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Isaac asked.

“I am sure,” Mori replied.

Derek pulled Stiles in and hugged him just shy of too hard. Stiles reached up, burying his hand in Derek’s thick hair.

“Let’s go home,” Stiles whispered.

Nodding, Derek took him by the hand and led him to his car.

They all gathered back at the Stilinskis’, where Stiles and Scott had to endure another thorough examination and questioning by their respective parents. When the Sheriff and Melissa were satisfied their offspring and the rest of the pack were okay, they sent them off to bed, despite the fact that they were all full grown adults.

Stiles laid with his head on the broad expanse of Derek’s firmly muscled chest, absent-mindedly tracing shapeless patterns onto Derek’s skin.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Derek said, his palm spread on Stiles back with his thumb gently going back and forth across his shoulder.

“Mmmm,” Stiles sighed. “What are we doing to do now?”

“Sleep,” Derek replied.

Stiles flicked Derek’s nipple, startling a laugh out of him. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Derek kissed the top of his head. “You will finish school, like a normal person is supposed to do. And, we will keep an eye on the saplings, and you will continue training, like not normal people do. And, life will go on.”

“I like the way it sounds,” Stiles said, wistfully. “I just wish we could live our lives without waiting for the other shoe to drop all the time.”

Derek shifted their positions so that Stiles was looking straight down at him. “That’s what you get for shacking up with a werewolf,” he said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Stiles closed his eyes and let the tingle of Derek’s lips against his flow through his body, before pulling away.

“And, that’s what _you_ get for shacking up with a Spirit Walker,” he replied, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

_Bay Laurel_

_Bay Laurel is associated with honor and glory. Kings, heroes, athletes, poets, and other great men and women were crowned with it to signify their greatness and triumph in both ancient Greece and Rome. Laurel wreaths were worn for their protective properties, and were believed to prevent lightening strikes. Doctors also wore laurel as it was considered helpful in curing nearly every ailment._

_Its spicy fragrance, and association with the sun makes it appropriate for any festival of the sun. Bay leaves can be used to prepare a space, object, or person any ritual working, and bay leaves added to a spell or potion can to enhance psychic ability._

 

* * *

 

Stiles kissed Derek softly, gently, lingering as their tongues languidly caressed each other, slick and tingling. He kissed Derek’s chin, kissed his throat, and made his way down his body, a long line of soft kisses until he reached Derek’s flaccid member, and he kissed the glistening jewel of pre-cum off the tip of the fleshy head. He licked slowly from the head to the shaft, eliciting a low sigh from his man, and he smiled. Using his fingers, he took Derek’s still soft cock into his mouth and began gently sucking on it.

Derek buried his fingers in Stiles hair, writing as he relished the sensation of Stiles’ mouth on his growing erection. Stiles bobbed his head, sending pulses of electricity through Derek’s body with every motion. He let Derek slip out of his mouth with a satisfying pop before quickly going down on him again, making the popping noise several times in quick succession, making himself giggle in the process.

“You’re such a child,” Derek said, laughing affectionately.

Stiles arched his eyebrows at him and smirked. “Oh yeah? Would a child do this?” Never breaking eye contact, he took Derek into his mouth again, slowly taking more and more of him in, deep throating him until all of Derek’s considerable length was in his mouth. Derek’s eyes went wide as Stiles used his throat muscles to massage the head of his cock, and stayed wide when Stiles eventually pulled off with a triumphant smile.

He straddled Derek’s naked body. True to his word, he had insisted that he and Derek spend a week camping next to the forest spirit’s flower in order to take advantage of its…”special powers.” A full week had gone by without incident after the completion of the ritual. Stiles just tried to ignore the fact that his mother was probably somewhere nearby, but he was fairly sure once they where caught up under the flower’s spell, they wouldn’t be able to think of much else other than fucking each other’s brains out.

Looking down at Derek, his Spirit Walker abilities fully engaged, he joined their senses together as he bent down to kiss Derek, eliciting a moan from the werewolf like he had never heard before. 

Derek saw Stiles’ eyes as twin orbs of blinding white light that left ghost trials on his retinas, but he didn’t dare look away. He hardly ever got to see Stiles like this, and he didn’t want to miss one second of it. Because of what Stiles had done, he could feel what Stiles felt, see what Stiles saw, and he knew that Stiles was sensing everything that he was as well. Derek could feel the power pulsing through Stiles’ body as he ran his hands over his lithe form. Stiles wasn’t holding back, and he laughed suddenly when he completed the connection to the flower. Derek threw his head back, his body tingling with new awareness of the forest around them and the immense power of the forest spirit below.

He felt Stiles’ hand on his cock, hard, jumping, and leaking pre-cum, and he looked up to see Stiles licking his lips. Stiles’ eased himself onto Derek’s cock, moaning soft and sweet, and Derek roared when he was all the way in. Seeing the self-satisfied smile on Stiles’ face, he pulled out and thrust up into him, but it only made him look more proud, more powerful, and for a second, Derek was in awe.

Stiles’ eyes were so bright, it hurt to look at him, and it seemed that even his skin was radiating power. Because of his connection to Stiles, every nerve in his body was firing, sending signals of pleasure that courses through him like a million live sparks of electricity. The verdant green force of life around them was a tangible sensation on their skin, he could feel the plants growing, and Stiles, he was the master of it all. Derek felt like he was fucking a god.

Stiles leaned down so he could kiss Derek, as Derek fucked into him. He grabbed the back of Derek’s head desperately, as his thick member rammed in and out of his hole. Soon he was whimpering, coming apart at Derek’s ministrations.

“I love you, Derek,” he whispered into his ear. “I love you so much.”

Derek grabbed his head and kissed him harder, almost bruising him, but Stiles didn’t mind. Derek’s wolf liked to come out and play whenever Derek topped. Stiles bit down on Derek’s bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for him to notice. Derek licked into his mouth as if asking him to do it again. 

Derek began thrusting faster, and soon he was roaring again and coming inside of Stiles. Stiles gasped at the sudden flood of warmth inside of him, and it pushed him over the edge, his cock jumping and striping Derek’s belly and chest with thick white ropes of cum. He collapsed bonelessly on top of Derek, and Derek snuffled at his temple.

“I love you, Stiles,” Derek whispered back to him, as he clutched Stiles close. “Thank you for letting me love you.”

Stiles pushed himself up so he could look down at Derek, severing their connection so that Derek could look at him without his eyes watering. He smiled, kissed Derek, then pulled back again.

“You’re stuck with me forever, now,” he said, searching Derek’s eyes. “You know that, right?”

Derek smiled. Not one of his typical smirks or half-assed smiles, but one of his big, goofy, usually reserved for private moments with Stiles smiles. Though he had been known to roll it out every now and then just to freak everybody out.

“I know,” he replied, raising his head for a kiss. “because I belong to you. I will always belong to you.”

Stiles lowered himself so that his full weight was on Derek’s body. Derek was solid and warm, and as he held onto him, he knew that no matter what, he could face whatever the world threw at him, as long as Derek was by his side.

He nestled his head close to Derek so that his mouth was near Derek’s ear. They slotted together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle, where the picture didn’t make any sense until the two pieces were placed next to each other.

“I belong to you, too,” Stiles echoed back. “I will always belong to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this is actually done! I started writing this the summer after season 2, LONG before there was any talk of ninjas or Japanese mythology, (Or a lake house!) thank you very much! It’s so weird how those elements became part of the actual canon! I had no idea this would have ended up being so long, but I’m part of the 100k Sterek fic club now! WOO HOO!!! XD There are still aspects of this world that I would like to explore, but there are some other fics that I need to pay attention to right now, one of which might end up being even more epic (read: longer!) than this one! (Why do I do this to myself?) So, I may or may not come back to this fic some day, but never say never, right???


End file.
